Content items such as music, movies, television programming, books, etc., as well as performers have varying degrees of popularity. Additionally, content items and performers have varying degrees of lasting value and/or longevity. In other words, certain content items and/or performers may be popular for a very short period of time while others can achieve some degree of lasting value of timelessness where many generations of fans appreciate, purchase and/or consume a particular content item and/or content items associated with a particular performer.